


As If In Spring

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book 1: The Sun Trail, Dawn of the Clans, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You taught me to fish," Falling Feather said, her voice soft with memory.
Relationships: Dappled Pelt/Falling Feather
Kudos: 3





	As If In Spring

"You taught me to fish," Falling Feather said, her voice soft with memory.

Dappled Pelt teased, "You taught yourself to fall in." She tapped at Falling Feather's shoulder, lightly playful. Although Clear Sky tried to keep Dappled Pelt within his "camp" of cats deep in the forest, he could not watch her every moment. Falling Feather, well into her full growth, brimmed with energy. Life rising in her, sure as buds in spring.

"I'll teach you," Falling Feather whispered. She gathered herself, springing even as she spoke. "Teach you to catch me."

Dappled Pelt was already purring as she followed.


End file.
